


What I wanted to say was

by Shadowblade58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lapidot Anniversary Week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblade58/pseuds/Shadowblade58
Summary: Lapis had some things she needed off her chest.





	What I wanted to say was

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lapidot week! I know I'm a day late for this but work had me doing flips all day. But hey better late than never right? I hope you all enjoy!  
> Day 3 Reconciling with the past.

Lapis sat at the head of the temple looking onward on the rubble made by their battle with the diamonds. Different meep morps scattered across the beach along with the barn, a place Lapis once called home now in shambles. Her mind flooding memories of her time spent there like a heavy storm filling the city with the past.

"Lllaaapppiiisssss. " She heard a very familiar voice behind her. It was everyone's favorite star child Steven running up to her with that same bright smile he always gives, breaking her from her inner thoughts.

"Steven!" She hugged him in a tight hug that lasts a few seconds before letting go. "What are you doing up here? Doesn't the crystal gems need you to help with the other corrupted gems?" Steven sat down next to where Lapis was and kicked his feet on the edge. "Well, Garnet and Pearl are having a reuniting moment with everyone and it didn't feel to right to be around so I came here. What are you doing up here anyway?"

Lapis sat back down next to him and looked ahead onto the shore. "I've just..." her chest felt heavy looking at the barn and the broken meep morps. "I've just been thinking a lot. Steven. I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you like you wanted. I..." She feels a hand holding her own. Steven grips her hand tighter looking at her.

"Lapis I already forgive you. You came back! And you helped us fight white diamond! You've had your reasons for leaving and I understand but here you are with us again. It looks like you haven't forgiven yourself." He looks out onto the shore. "We can clean up the mess we made, together. You’re not alone anymore."

Lapis couldn't help but tear up a bit and came in to give Steven another hug. "Thank you, Steven. You're right. But what if Peridot hasn't forgiven me?" She can feel the weight in her chest grow heavier at the thought of Peridot turning her back on her. "Did I ruin everything I had?"

"You kidding? She couldn't stop talking about you. I think it's time for you two to talk about what's on your mind." Lapis looks at Steven with worry in her eyes. "I'm scared."

Steven gives her a reassuring smile and sways their hands in the air. "The unknown is always scary. You never know what's going to happen. Like a mystery wrapper! You'll never know what flavor you're gonna get until it's already being eaten."

Lapis couldn't help but laugh. "Haha you know you're gonna have to teach me these earth things you keep talking about." both of them laugh for a bit before Steven comes up with a genius idea.

"Hold on I'll be right back!" Steven takes off leaving Lapis to herself once more. "I'd do anything for that kid hehe."

After a few minutes he comes back but not alone as he's dragging along Peridot by the hand coming toward Lapis. **_*Steven you can never just let things happen huh? *_ **Lapis thought as her chest feels like its collapsing in on itself. Anxiety setting in the closer she got until they're just mere feet from each other.

"Alright you guys just talk it out and iilll bbbeee gone bye!" And just like that he jumps off the head of the temple and floats on down to the beach and runs out of sight. Lapis sighs, groaning at Stevens actions. Peridot honestly a little confused on what's happening right now." So, Steven said you needed to talk to me about something?"

Lapis couldn't take the feeling in her chest much more. It felt ready to burst out. She sat down and motioned Peridot to sit down with her on the edge. "Peridot, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't..." She starts to tear up trying to hold them in sniffling. "I didn't want to leave you I just didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran and I was only thinking about myself." The tears started streaming down her face as she let her feelings go. "I'm sorry Peridot I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry I..." Her face is buried by Peridot giving her a hug, softly stroking the back of her head. "You clod." Peridot starts tearing up. "I never wanted you to go. But you had to for yourself and I shouldn't force you to stay. I'm just so glad your back Lapis." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Peridot wanted her there. She’s happy she's with her. Lapis hugged her tight and carried her up in the air spreading her wings and taking off.

" Lazuli what are you doing!? " Peridot starts freaking out by how high and fast they were going over the ocean so. Suddenly as Lapis continues to hold her tight smiling ever so brightly at her. Lapis stops in the air and stares at Peridot in her green eyes. "What I wanted to say was, thank you." She holds her tightly as they float back down to the beach not letting go for a moment.


End file.
